joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
QuackityHQ
QuackityHQ, the strongest troll of all time. Summary QuackityHQ is the strongest troller in video gaming history. His powerlevel is so strong that he can crash and close literally any MMO game in existance, and use his power to warp the internet to his whim. He IS a source of memes, and can channel his viewers power into an ultimate destructive force capable of annihalating anything. Powers and Stats Tier: By himself alone, he is just a normal dude in Afganistan, California 10-A | '''With his massive army, they once destroyed Habbo Hotel, putting him at town level destruction '''8-A. managed to recently destroy club penguin island (which is not only surrounded by an ocean but also has 27 different servers), making him at the very least 6-C | '''With his entire army by his side, summoning the power of twitter, trolls and twitch, HE F###ING NUKED THE ENTIRE ROBLOX VERSE, CRASHING THE WHOLE SITE AND CREATING THE GREATEST CLUSTERF*CKS OF ALL TIME, UNBAN QUACKITYHQ, QUACK MY SACK BRING PANTS BACK, BISS ON MICKEY, DISNEY MADE ME BROKE, QUACKITY MADE ME WOKE '''2-A to Mematic F*cking Tier++++ TO TIER IRL Name: QuackityHQ, Habibi by Indian Tech Support Scammers Origin: Twitch, YouTube, or even ToonTown Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Memer, Genius Level Twitch Raider, Political Activist Powers and Abilities: MEME POWER, Trolling, Twitch Raiding, Bending the internet to his whim and desire, Summoning a massive army to literally nuke anything he wants. Admin Immunity. Attack Potency: 10-A; 8-A '''(destroyed a hotel); at the very least '''6-C (destroyed club penguin island which is not only surrounded by an ocean but also has 27+ servers); IRL MEMEMATIC TIER+++++++++++++ (He legit nuked so many MMO games to oblivion and got them shut down, his destruction ranges even beyond the MMO and all the way to the Twitter accounts of those pages, and even to the F$#%ING REDDIT AND FANSITES OF THOSE GAMES Comparable to his mom, who defeated Thanos effortlessly) Speed: Regular speed; faster than the mods can ban him; Instant Speed Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Memematic Tier++++++ Durability: Quackity lives forever. No ban can stop him. He survived a snap by Mickey with the infinity gauntlet. Stamina: He usually lasts to around 1–2 hours before he gives up the raid. Range: Internet-Wide, his power extends even beyond the game and into our own reality. Standard Equipment: His entire Twitch army of at the very least 50k; His whole youtube army of at least 1 million people; Thanos; an alien hat Intelligence: Somewhat naive but also managed to mobilize an entire army in minutes at the same time. Is a social networking genius. Weaknesses: Gets banned all the time, and people tend to try and stop Quackity to put down the political uprising caused by shitty MMO games that ruin peoples lives. Others Victories: Roblox, Habbo Hotel, Fortnite, Club Penguin Islands, Twitch, YouTube, ToonTown, Indian Tech Support Scammers Category:Real Life Category:? Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Memetic tier Category:Male Characters Category:Roblox Category:Birds